Kyocho Chūkō
; :Real name: :Voiced by:Mariya Sumida (visual novel, anime; credited as Mariya Sumita in the visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō : A young girl with pink hair, she is a general of the Gi faction. She is the only subordinate that Sōsō does not have a sexual relationship with. After losing to and captured by Kazuto, she almost instantly gets along with him and calls him "onii-chan", much to Rinrin's chagrin. Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : In the Gi route Sōsō's group comes across her fighting a large crowd of bandits. Although she sends many of them flying with her monstrous strength, it's becoming obvious that the bandits are beginning to overwhelm her in numbers. Fortunately Kakōton arrives in time and rescues her. However she mistook Sōsō's army to be the corrupt army of Han empire and attacks. Along the process she reveals that even though her village is heavily taxed, the army is doing nothing to protect the village from bandits, which is the reason why she was fighting them earlier. Once it's explained that her region is not under Sōsō's domain she quickly apologizes. Sōsō becomes impressed by Kyocho's strength and bravery and recruits her to fight for her army under Kakōton, who becomes a mentor/older sister to her. Her attitude towads Kazuto is similar to her counterpart in the first VN. Go Route Shoku Route Anime version : Character Personality : Sweet and caring, Kyocho is basically the Gi version of Chōhi. Other than their small stature, large apetite, and alarming strength, they both are very cheerful and optimistic. Furthermore, they both treat their older comrades like older siblings. However, unlike Chōhi, Kyocho is less hyper and naive; at times she can get quite serious. Like Kakōton, she is more suited to carry out physical duties rather than mental tasks; this similarity brings the two of them very close. : Because her own village was often targeted by bandits, she has a burning passion when it comes to saving people; she is determined to save the weak from oppression and always tries her hardest to aid Sōsō in her conquests. Trivia *Her monstrous strength is based directly off Xuchu from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *The first VN originally planned her to have romantic events, however the idea was dropped due to unknown reasons. *She is one of the 4 characters in the series known for having a large apetite; the other 3 are Chōhi , Ryofu, and Bachō. *Where other characters are shown physically carrying their weapons, Kyocho pulls out her gigantic flail out of nowhere, making her the only character to utilize hammerspace. **While not as apparent in the VN, it is empasized in the anime where people would stare in shock and verbally question where did that weapon come from. **That flail is actually a kendama. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō chr020501a.jpg|Kyocho, normal pose in casual outfit Kii Full-body.png|normal pose in battle outfit chr020503a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr020504a.jpg|attacking pose chr020505a.jpg|defending pose c_kyocho.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official SD character card Shin Koihime†Musō 100208160182c803e5c9ac381c.jpg|SD Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Chibi.jpg|Kyocho in Koihime†Musō manga kii.JPG|Kyocho in Shin Koihime†Musō manga : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)